The Wonderful World of Warcraft
by QueenAlla
Summary: Here is a story about a murloc. Or is it. Co-written by Tyler Rohloff. T , OC, of course.
1. It Began With a Murloc

Hey there peeps. This is another Warcraft story, however no one really knows how this is going to turn out. Co-writer Tyler Rohloff is also the author of this story. I will write one chapter, and he will write the next, and so on. So yeah, this could end up being completely ridiculous or extremely serious. The latter of which I doubt ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this! ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clams. So many clams. Filled with slippery goodness and if you were lucky, maybe even a pretty pearl. When the he-murlocs found pearls, they would stow them away in a secret place and wait until they had enough pearls to create a charm, bracelet or necklace for their loved one.

Haha, as if.

Glurglegum gargled hysterically and held the precious pearl up to the sun, where it glistened innocently against the light. He was going to be the richest murloc in the entire Likilly clan. He'd boast about it to every living creature in sight, because no one, not in ten whole years, had been honoured enough by the oceans to find a pearl.

The slimy, blue murloc looked around the golden shores of Tanaris. There was not a soul in sight. He shrugged apathetically and began his trek back down along the beach to his poor village, his eyes alert and darting to and fro in search of even the smallest critter of whom he could brag to.

Up ahead was a sea turtle, three times bigger than him and infinitely tougher. Yet so proud was Glurglegum that he sprinted towards the creature, pearl in his outstretched, webbed fingers.

"Look! Look what I've got!" He laughed, a guttural, odd sound that startled the turtle and made him ram his tough, spiked shell against the murloc's fragile, thin layer of skin, sending him flying- the pearl, too.

"Rarghgrl!" Glurglegum cried as he skittered along the rough, hot sand. "Oh, I'll get you for that, you thick-head!"

The sea turtle trudged back towards the gentle lull of the ocean waves as if nothing had happened, enraging Glurglegum even more. He came to his feet and readied himself before starting to charge the turtle. Step after step he ran, until suddenly, he hit a hard leg of plate and collapsed.

Moments, minutes, hours later; Glurglegum couldn't tell, his wincing eyes opened partially. He was greeted by the inquisitive face of a human, who looked at him with guilt.

Mortified, Glurglegum clumsily rose to his feet, only to fall back down in a daze. His first thought was, 'What's a human doing in the middle of nowhere?', followed by 'ARGH! Where's my pearl!'

The human chuckled at him and shook its head. Curiosity overcame Glurglegum, who studied the human carefully. It was bulky, with all that heavy plate armour, but underneath that, the human was rather small and petite. It had long brown hair and appeared to be female, though he couldn't understand why a female would carry around such a heavy sword and wear the attire of a warrior. Humans were odd creatures.

His moment of interest had passed. All he cared about now was the whereabouts of his pearl.

"Ekilmmlmul!" Glurglegum exclaimed furiously. He repeated the word pearl several times before realising that the human did not speak murloc. Frustrated, he waved his hands in the air wildly in an attempt to show what he meant. The human only laughed harder, and raised her arms in surrender.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah, so, rather weird and uninteresting so far. Heh. Well, the next chapter should be interesting :P I hope you've enjoyed! -QueenAlla


	2. A Human Envoy

'ello again :) This chapter was written by Tyler Rohloff, who seems to be quite good when it comes to the facts. I hope you enjoy! Remember to leave a review so we know how to improve, and what you'd like to see.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Human gently offered her petite, yet strong hands down to Glurglegum, a gesture of overcoming racial, and intellectual barriers. This was a common greeting by the citizens of Theramore, as under their leader the young sorceress Jaina Proudmoore they were encouraged to bypass old racial prejudices' of old. Glurglegum, having never seen a human before except for the Southsea pirates who frequently raided the Likilly clan's underwater caverns in order to find the hidden pearls which were stashed there, decided it was appropriate to cautiously approach the human woman and grip her palm with a slimy, wet palm of its own. Glurglegum could see the corners of the woman's mouth turn slightly upwards. She was happy. Seeing a human so relaxed and comfortable in the presence of a lower creature made Glurglegum re-asses the woman. Surely she didn't look like a pirate with all that clunky, heavy gear on. No, she must have been a Theramore soldier, charged with a diplomacy mission to parley with the Murlocs.

"Hello, where are your Murloc brethren?" The woman asked calmly with a slightly anxious undertone as if something were wrong. Glurglegum could tell she was trying to compose herself as officially and stoically as possible. He knew that Azeroth's humans were not the most flexible, or accepting race as opposed to the gear grinding gnomes who couldn't really care less what race you are but most importantly that you enjoy enhancing the lives of others with your inventions, or like the shamanistic tauren who enjoy the presence of all who care for the ancestral spirits that watch over them and praise the Earthmother for her finest piece of work, life on Azeroth.

"Murloc... Gone... Pirate... Raid..." Glurglegum wasn't as fluent in Common as say the furbolgs or ogres were, but he knew some broken Common having lived less than 2 miles from a major goblin settlement, Gadgetzan. This broken Common was enough for the woman to understand what had happened. There had been a raid on the Likilly clan's caverns and most of the clan was slaughtered, all but Glurglegum.

"Laddah, my name is Laddah. I'm a warrior sent by Lady Proudmoore to parley with your clan, but now there seems no clan to Parley with, unfortunately. You should leave this area, soon the pirates will realise that they didn't get all of the Murlocs and I'm sure they will come back to finish you all off."

Laddah knew that the pirates would come back; she briefly pondered the idea that Lady Proudmoore knew the pirates were going to slaughter the Likilly clan in a search for treasure and pearls, and maybe that's why she had sent her down to parley with them. What was she going to tell Lady Proudmoore?

Theramore was a sitting duck; it is the only major Alliance settlement in all of southern Kalimdor. They needed all the help they could get seeing as the nearest major alliance settlement was a whole continents length away. Jaina knew, and so did all of Theramore that it was only a matter of time before the Horde forces attempted to overthrow Theramore in an attempt to silence the human base forever. Garrosh knew that the human leader, King Varian Wrynn, kept Theramore under a watchful eye as he knew along with the rest of the Alliance leaders that Theramore was situated on a strategically placed peninsula which made it perfect for keeping an eye on nearby Horde activity.

"Hello...Laddah...Pretty... For human." The words came out awkwardly and sloppily, but Laddah knew that the murloc had no intentions to harm her; she had a sudden maternal instinct to take the murloc back to Theramore.

"Come back to Theramore with me, please? You will be much safer there and there are many more murloc clans which prosper in the Wetlands and Hillsbrad Foothills across the ocean. We can take you there, where you will prosper with no fear of murder by the pirates." Laddah knew taking a murloc back to Theramore would be easy; the people there were generally well-mannered and accepting of other neutral races. Crossing the ocean might be a problem though, not many boat owners would be willing to allow a creature like a murloc on their vessel. Also crossing the Burning Steppes and badlands would be hard when you had to spend some time in the water to survive.

"Thank you." Glurglegum had never used those words before, he was grateful that Laddah had come to Tanaris to try and beat the pirates to the caverns.

"Tomorrow, we leave for Theramore tomorrow!" Laddah was the kind of human who had a one track mind, when she started something, she would not rest until she had completed that goal. This goal just might take a little bit longer than usual. With that, Laddah and Glurglegum stood facing the ocean, staring out across the monstrous depths. She knew that the pirates would be back soon, they didn't have time to linger. Laddah and Glurglegum turned away from the ocean and headed back to the first town on their journey, the goblin market town of Gadgetzan.


	3. The Girl Who Wasn't Young

Welcome back, rare reader :D And here we have chapter three, written by the one and only QueenAlla. Me. Yes, wondrous, isn't it?

Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up and down. Up and down. The rhythm of the horse galloping into the horizon was terribly uncomfortable. And that was an understatement. Glurglegum had never even seen a horse before, and so when Laddah revealed the large brown creature from behind a large boulder, he was mortified by the beast and attempted to hurl a nearby twig at it. Both horse and owner laughed at this.

By now, his bewilderment had passed and was replaced with a yearning desire to be rid of the creature and his sore backside. Laddah placed value on the fact that it was much better than having fried murloc feet and secretly pondered upon the idea of its tastiness.

Glurglegum had never truly realised the vastness of the Tanaris sands. It appeared that they were running across waves of golden water, a harsh, biting white mist scratching at their faces. He longed for the cool, gentle touch of the blue waters of his home, and it appeared the horse did too.

"Snoka?" Laddah eased on the reins and settled the horse to a halt. The creature was breathing in great heaves, and sweat trailed like water down its neck. "Poor thing. The desert is no place for a sweet mare like you. We've got to find some water."

Glurglegum, only understanding sparse words, didn't understand the problem. Nor did he realise that there was a problem. "Glurglegum home now?"

Laddah slid off Snoka and looked at the murloc anxiously. "No, not yet. Nearly, if Snoka can survive this."

She offered the horse the last of the water supply and a small patch of grass she had collected from somewhere, and led the two creatures by foot. Glurglegum marvelled at her endurance and unwavering determination. What was this creature? In comparison, he was merely a small, fragile, ignorant frog-thing.

_I want to be like her._

Yet he did not know the things she had seen in her life. He had not seen the suffering, the unbearable decisions, the scars she had been cursed with. A hero's journey was no walk in the park.

On the periphery of his hearing, Glurglegum heard a low howl. He could not be sure he had heard it, for it was so quiet that he was certain it was the desert playing tricks on him. But naturally, over a sand dune rose a feral hyena, driven wild by the scent of its prey. The sound of its resistant paws pounding fiercely against the hot sand grew louder and closer, and when Glurglegum dared to look over Snoka's bare head, he saw that it was less than a hundred yards away.

"CHAAAARGE!"

All the commotion frightened Glurglegum to the point where he jumped down and buried himself into Laddah's pack mounted against Snoka, careful not to bash himself against Laddah's resting helm.

At lightning speed, a young female figure ran down the dune after the hyena just as Laddah took out her sword in preparation to strike. Three blades clashed against the leathery skin of the hyena, and Laddah looked down into the dangerously glinting eyes of a night elf girl.

"My treasure." She said, baring her teeth and daggers furiously.

Laddah backed up, raising her hands in surrender. "Of course, I was never going to-"

"YIPPEE!" The young night elf bounced up and down, cheering for Elune, an object in her palm. "Suck on my lockbox, Arthas-baby!"

Laddah looked insulted but decided not to speak further to the clearly-high-on-some-kind-of-potent-herb-night-elf. Instead, she walked back over to Snoka as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing out in Tanaris, little girl?"

Said girl didn't reply for a moment. She had frozen on the spot, her dark blue hair glistening hotly against the sun. She slowly turned to face Laddah with blazing eyes, as if she had been possessed by some wretched demon.

"I. Am not. A little. GIRL!" With that, she rushed forward, daggers in hand, towards the trio. "TAKE THIS!"

The rogue was quick, Laddah would give her that much, but for all her agility, she was not fast enough to evade the blow of Snoka's hooves against her. Her light leather armour slightly shielded her from the blow, but she still fell to the ground in a crying heap. Laddah didn't know whether or not to pity her, after the assault she had just attempted on them. However she too, had experienced the painful kick of a horse, and so sympathetically went over to comfort her. Keeping her distance, of course. Rogues these days were tricky little devils.

"Do you need some help?"

The night elf growled pathetically at Laddah before continuing to sob. "I-I just hate it! Everyone thinks I'm not old enough to look after myself. They say I'm a little girl, but look at me! I have boobies!"

Laddah stifled a laugh. It was slightly true. If she were human, she would appear to be the age of around 13 or so, but she didn't know much in the way of night elf growth and so she relinquished the idea of speaking of the matter further.

"Look, I'm sure you're a very capable woman-" Laddah began again.

"That's what I keep telling them!"

"Just give it some time. Soon enough you'll be showing them all how capable you really are. In the meantime, embrace your youth and try to understand their perspective. If you're as much of a woman as you say you are, you'll understand."

The night elf got to her feet and pushed Laddah away. "You just don't get it! My little brother...He ran off somewhere. He's supposed to be with me in Gadgetzan but I took him out for a hunt and..."

Laddah nodded in understanding. Despite herself, she couldn't resist helping the girl in such a dire situation. If Snoka was facing it bad enough, a young night elf must be even worse.

"Let's go find him then. It's just wide open space out here, I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far."

The girl's eyes widened in shock. She clearly wasn't expecting such a good-natured invitation. "N-no." She tucked her short hair behind her ear and shook her head. "No!"

With that, she ran back into the distance; only after scavenging the last of the hyena's loot, however. Laddah frowned, unsure as to her next move. But when Snoka gave a faint, desperate neigh, she knew she had no choice but to keep moving forward.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"...Laddah?"

Glurglegum peered out of the cool bag he was resting in and looked up at the back of the human's head.

"Hm?" She turned to face him, wearing an inquisitive expression. Her green eyes were light and innocent, yet the bags under them and the sweat streaming down her face betrayed her pretended comfort. She was exhausted and there was no denying it.

Glurglegum couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to help her, but such a deed was beyond him. Maybe if he were bigger; stronger.

"What is it?" Laddah asked again, her tone slightly worried.

Glurglegum saw the town now, on the very edge of the steamy horizon. It was little more than a speck, but it was enough to raise his spirits. They were going to make it.

"...Home now? Thirsty."


End file.
